Feel's Like Home
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: Luhan memiliki keluarga yang benar-benar menyayanginya, namun dia harus pergi meninggalkan mereka. "sayang.. Appa keluar sebentar eum? Luhan harus sembuh, setelah itu kita jalan-jalan hiks bersama ne?" Appa kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, aku tau aku tak akan bisa sembuh. Luhan, Suho, Kyungsoo, Kris, Kai


**...**

**Feels Like Home**

Luhan, Kyungsoo, Suho, Kris, Kai

Angst, Family

**...**

**...**

**WARNING!**

Feel dipertanyakan, typo's, cerita gak sejalan dengan judul

Terinspirasi dari film My Sister's Keeper.. tapi cerita jauh berbeda, hanya penyakitnya aja yg sama. Dan juga semua karakter disini cowok.

Usia dibola-balik.

**...**

**...**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

Cerita asli dari otak saya.. mohon hargai penulis!

Jangan jadi sider pliss.. author perlu semangat dari reader's buat nulis epep yang lain!

Gak suka? Tinggal close

**...**

rekomen sambil dengerin lagunya** Edwina Hayes - feel's like home**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Feel's Like Home**

Malam ini begitu berbeda dari malam-malam yang kulalui selama 18 tahun hidup disini, didunia yang entah kenapa mau menerimaku. Aku Luhan, orang-orang bilang kalau aku ini cantik tapi sungguh aku ini tampan, mungkin karena ketampananku yang berlebih mereka menyebutku cantik. Dalam kamar bernuansakan putih ini aku terbaring, aku tak sendiri ada keluargaku yang selalu setia menungguku.

Ada Kris baba yang sungguh tinggi, wajahnya begitu tampan dengan rahang tegasnya, kalau hanya dilihat baba memang terlihat menakutkan tapi dia benar-benar baik dan penyayang. Aku tak rela kalau harus meninggalkannya. Baba selalu memeluk Suho appa yang sepertinya habis menangis itu, mata indahnya terlihat merah.. appa kenapa kau menangis? Apa karenaku? Maafkan aku appa.. tak terasa aku menangis melihat appa begitu sedih saat ini, wajahnya yang biasa selalu tersenyum saat bertemu denganku kini terihat muram.

"Lu..gwaenchana?" segera aku mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum saat kakakku bertanya seperti itu. Sakit, sungguh sakit terus tersenyum seperti ini.

Kai hyung, dia sosok mengagumkan dimataku. Dia selalu melakukan apapun untukku dan keluarga ini. Kadang aku iri dengan bakatnya menari, pernah beberapa kali aku melihatnya meliukkan tubuhnya sesuai irama. Indah, aku tak bisa melukiskan seberapa indah hyungku ini. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Air mataku kembali mengalir, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku takut.

"Luhan hyung.. jangan menangis jebal~" bagaimana aku tidak menangis? Apalagi saat ini adikku tersayang juga menangis sambil memeluk tubuhku yang sangat lemah ini. Sekuat tenaga aku tersenyum, berusaha mengusap rambut halus milik Kyungsoo.

Andai saja aku memiliki waktu lebih lama dari ini, aku akan membalas semua kebaikan adik manisku. Kyungsoo berhentilah menangis, kau membuatku sakit. Adik dengan mata indahnya, aku tak bisa melepas ini begitu saja. Semua yang kau lakukan selama ini, semua yang kau berikan padaku, bahkan aku belum sempat berterimakasih maupun meminta maaf. Kau selalu tersenyum walaupun aku tau kau kesakitan. Maafkan hyungmu yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ini. Maafkan aku.

Entah harus berapa kali aku meminta maaf, entah harus berapa kali aku berterimakasih.. aku ingin ada disisi bersama kalian selamanya, tapi aku tak bisa.

CKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka, aku tersenyum.. saatnya aku sendiri, dan kalian keluargaku.. istirahatlah barang sejenak, wajah kalian terlihat begitu lelah.

"maaf keluarga pasien, kami harus memeriksa keadaan pasien Luhan.. bisa tinggalkan ruangan?" begitulah kata-kata dokter yang diikuti beberapa suster dibelakangnya. Aku menatap keluargaku seakan inilah kesempatan terakhiku untuk melihat wajah indah mereka.

Perlahan Appa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Baba, Suho Appa berjalan kearahku. Menggenggam tanganku kiriku erat, mengecupnya dan menangis. Appa maafkan aku, aku selalu membuatmu menangis.

"sayang.. Appa keluar sebentar eum? Luhan harus sembuh, setelah itu kita jalan-jalan hiks bersama ne?" Appa kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, aku tau aku tak akan bisa sembuh. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis disela tangisku. Appa tersenyum dan mengecup keningku lama.

Kurasakan genggaman hangat ditangan kananku, aku menoleh dan ada Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Ya.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku membalas senyum adikku.

"hyung, sampai bertemu lagi.. aku selalu menunggu hyung sembuh" ucapnya tersenyum getir, matanya berkaca-kaca. Kueratkan genggaman tanganku berusaha menenangkannya.

"sudah, biarkan dokter memeriksa Luhan. Kita keluar sekarang" aku menoleh lagi, Kris Baba sudah berdiri disamping kiriku. Appa berdiri dibelakangnya. Perlahan Baba mengecup keningku dan mengelus suraiku lebut.

"Baba menyayangimu Lu, cepat sembuh eum" bisiknya lembut kemudian berbalik mengajak semuanya keluar ruangan. Appa menyuruh Kai hyung dan Kyungsoo mendekat kemudian merangkul mereka. Baba berjalan dibagian paling belakang. Kai hyung sempat menoleh dan melambai kearahku, senyumnya sangat tipis. Kyungsoo dan Appa juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"bye.." Kai hyung tersenyum tipis. Dia selalu memandangku bahkan saat mereka sudah ada diluar dan hanya bisa melihat dari kaca pembatas yang besar.

"Kai hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.. aku takut" aku hanya bisa mengucapkannya dalam hati. Sebisa meungkin aku tersenyum dan membalas lambaian mereka walau hanya menggerakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku yang terjepit alat rumah sakit.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"hai Luhan hyung" aku tersenyum saat adikku ini dengan ceria masuk kekamar inapku. Wajahnya begitu cerah, aku menyukainya. Tetaplah seperti ini Kyungsoo. Tak berapa lama Suho appa masuk membawa beberapa bingkisan ditangannya. Suho Appa mengecup keningku singkat, aku memejamkan mata sungguh aku akan merindukan kecupan Appa.

Aku duduk menyandar dibantu Kyungsoo lalu adikku ini mulai menceritakan hari-harinya disekolah. Bagaimana dia memiliki teman yang sangat baik dan bersuara sangat bagus bernama Baekhyun, seseorang yang terus menganggunya bernama Chanyeol. Dan juga bagaimana senangnya dia saat mendapat kesempatan menyanyi untuk perpisahan sekolah. Ingin sekali aku mendengarnya bernyanyi, suaranya pasti sangatlah bagus. Bahkan adikku ini mengajakku untuk datang keacara itu bersama-sama agar aku bisa melihatnya. Aku hanya bisa diam mendengarkannya, aku tersenyum.

"ahh hyung, ayo kita isi album ini lagi" kulihat Kyungsoo menyodorkan album foto lalu duduk diranjang bersamaku. Aku menempelkan foto yang sengaja adikku bawa lalu giliran Kyungsoo untuk menulis beberapa catatan dibawahnya. Sakit, tubuhku terasa sangat sakit. Aku menjatuhkan foto yang kubawa, kurasakan cairan amis itu keluar dari hidungku. Kyungsoo langsung panik begitupun Appa. Suho appa yang tadinya membaca majalah langsung membuangnya dan keluar ruangan berteriak memanggil dokter.

"hyung gwaenchanayo? Hiks" kumohon Kyungsoo, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak melihat adik manisku menangis seperti ini. Perlahan semuanya mengabur dan gelap. Hanya teriakan khawatir dari Kyungsoo yang bisa kudengar. Apa ini saatnya aku menyusulmu?

Dalam tidurku aku bisa melihat bayangannya, bayangan seseorang yang selama ini memberiku semangat hidup. Orang yang selalu memberiku semangat hidup namun pergi mendahuluiku. Aku merindukannya, aku ingin bersamanya lagi tapi masih ada keluargaku yang selalu menungguku. Maafkan aku, mungkin setelah aku berterimakasih untuk keluargaku yang terakhir kalinya baru aku akan menyusulmu.

Perlahan kubuka mataku, pandangan pertama yang kulihat hanya langit-langit putih rumah sakit. Kulirik tubuhku, semakin banyak saja alat rumah sakit yang menempel disini. Aku tersenyum miris. Kulihat Kris baba menungguku sampai tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Kris baba, kau sangat tampan.. tapi wajahmu terlihat begitu lelah.. maafkan aku.

"b..ba..b-ba" sebisa mungkin kukeluarkan suaraku memanggil sosok yang selalu bekerja keras demi menyembuhkanku. Suaraku sangat lirih, selang oksigen juga ada dikedua lubang hidungku. Pasti keadaanku sekarang sangat menjijikkan. Kepala yang tak lagi ditumbuhi rambut, kulit seperti mayat, mata merah dan tubuh kurus ini. Bukankah lebih pantas kalau aku mati? Kuusap surai baba yang masih tertidur.

"Luhan" suara Kai hyung saat dia baru saja masuk membuatku menoleh perlahan, Baba juga bangun karenanya.

"sayang, kau sudah bangun?" ucap baba mengelus pipiku, aku tersenyum.

"ap..a-appa" aku sungguh ingin bicara, namun lidahku kelu. Kai hyung seakan tau apa yang ingin aku bicarakan langsung menjawabnya. Menjawab kalau Appa sedang mengantar Kyungsoo keacara perpisahan sekolah. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Kenapa adikku sudah pergi keacara itu?

Kupejamkan mataku lagi, kenapa semakin terasa berat? Kucoba membukanya saat Baba memanggilku.

"kau ingin mendengar adikmu bernyanyi?" aku menggangguk dan menangis. Aku takut tak bisa melihat kalian lagi. Baba menghapus air mataku dan mengecup kedua mataku lembut. Baba keluar sebentar, kulihat dia berbincang dengan dokter. Baba menangis, aku tau itu tapi dia menyembunyikannya. Baba maafkan aku. Kris baba langsung menyuruh Kai hyung mengambil kursi roda saat dia masuk bersama beberapa suster. Suster itu perlahan melepas alat-alat yang menempel ditubuhku, setelahnya baba mengangkatku dan mendudukkanku dikursi roda. Kai hyung tersenyum saat memakaikan selimut untukku, dia mengecup keningku.

Saat meninggalkan kamar itu aku sadar, ini kesempatan terakhirku ada disini, didunia yang sudah sangat baik mau memberiku tempat selama 18 tahun. Bahkan aku bisa melihat bayangannya duduk dikursi tunggu sambil tersenyum saat aku melewatinya. Bayangan seseorang yang mendahuluiku karena penyakit yang sama.

Aku kembali mengingatnya, laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang membuatku memiliki alasan hidup saat masih disisiku. Sudah dua bulan ini dia hidup tenang bersama tuhan, Sehun nama naja itu. Kami saling mencintai, kami bertemu saat dia dan aku sama-sama cek kesehatan dirumah sakit ini. Beberapa minggu setelahnya aku sangat dekat dengan Sehun, kami sering keluar bersama. Bahkan kami menjalin hubungan. Dia bilang kami akan sembuh dan hidup bersama tapi dia bohong, dia pergi meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku mendengar kalau dia meninggal karena kolapse dengan penyakitnya melalui suster. Saat itu aku benar-benar terpukul, baik Baba Appa Kyungsoo maupun Kai hyung mencoba menghiburku namun keadaanku semakin memburuk dan berakhir dirumah sakit hingga sekarang.

"sayang, kau siap?" petanyaan Kris baba membuyarkan lamunanku, tak terasa kalau sekarang aku sudah duduk dijok belakang bersama Kai hyung yang selalu disampingku. Aku mengangguk.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Disinilah aku sekarang, dimana aku dulu pernah sekolah bersama kakak juga adikku. Sekolah yang sangat aku rindukan. Aku pernah bermain sepak bola ditempat ini, aku mengingatnya. Kalau saja aku masih bisa sekolah, mungkin taun ini aku akan menjadi murid tahun terakhir. Aku baru sadar kalau hari ini kelulusan Kai hyung juga. Aku menarik tangannya pelan, Kai hyung berhenti mendorong kursi rodaku, dia menunduk menatapku.

"chukhae.." ucapku tanpa suara, Kai hyung tersenyum dan mengacak topi yang kupakai. Mungkin kalau disana masih ada rambut, Kai hyung akan mengacak rambutku. Baba datang bersama Appa, merka menyuruh Kai hyung bersiap-siap. Apa hyungku ini juga akan menari? Keluargaku begitu berbakat bukan?

...

...

_**Edwina Hayes – Feel's Like Home**_

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself_  
_Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms_  
_There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast_  
_Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_  
_And how long I've been so alone_  
_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_  
_And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_  
_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street_  
_And a siren wails in the night_  
_But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me_  
_And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_  
_And how long I've waited for your touch_  
_And if you knew how happy you are making me_  
_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from_  
_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

...

...

Aku tertegun mendengar adikku bernyanyi, suaranya sungguh indah. Aku menangis mendengarnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga menangis sambil menatapku membuat beberapa orang mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Saat adikku itu benar-benar tak bisa menyanyi lagi, suara seseorang mengambil alih dan aku yakin kalau itu Baekhyun, teman baik Kyungsoo. Suaranya tak kalah bagus. Aku melambaikan tanganku kearah Kyungsoo yang masih sesenggukan diatas panggung, aku tersenyum namun juga menangis. Kulihat adikku itu langsung berlari turun dan memelukku erat, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukanku.

Aku lihat Kai hyung juga memperhatikan dari kursi deretan paling depan, dia juga menangis namun memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan saat aku berusaha tersenyum padanya. Untung saja ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Kai hyung berusaha menenangkannya, terimakasih. Appa dan Baba hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, maafkan aku telah mengacaukan acara ini.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Kami bercanda bersama diruang keluarga, memutar kembali video saat aku masih kecil. Aku selalu berlarian kesana-kemari bahkan membuat Suho Appa marah-marah, aku dulu ternyata sangat nakal.. maafkan aku Appa. Aku meletakkan kepalaku dipundak Suho Appa yang duduk disamping kananku. Kami duduk menyender disofa yang cukup panjang karena mampu menampung tubuh kami berlima. Kris Baba duduk disebelah kanan Suho Appa. Disebelah kiriku ada Kyungsoo dan disebelahnya lagi ada Kai hyung. Lampu ruangan ini sengaja dimatikan oleh Kyungsoo dengan alasan biar seperti nonton bioskop. Manis sekali adikku ini, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan kalian?

Kurasakan tangan seseorang mengelus kepalaku, kucoba mendongak dan ada tangan Kris baba disana. Walau mata Kris baba fokus menonton layar didepan tapi aku tahu pikirannya kemana-mana. Begitu juga dengan Suho Appa, dia justru terus memandangku dan tersenyum lembut. Kai hyung yang sedari tadi membawa snack dan minuman namun tak sedikitpun ia sentuh. Hanya Kyungsoo yang kurasa benar-benar menikmati video itu. Apakah dengan kepergianku kalian akan kembali fokus dengan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?

Aku sangat ingin tidur bersama Suho Appa, entah karena apa tapi aku sangat ingin. Suho Appa menarik selimut sampai menutupi dada kami. Appa terus mengelus kepalaku dan bercerita bagaimana nakalnya aku waktu kecil. Kami tersenyum bersama, Suho Appa memelukku erat seakan tak mau melepaskanku. Aku membalas pelukan itu sampai Suho Appa tertidur. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah damai Appa.. kucium pucuk kepalanya. Kurasakan mataku semakin berat, sepertinya aku tak akan bisa melihat kalian lagi, tak akan bisa mendengar sapaan selamat pagi yang begitu kusuka. Appa, Baba, Kyungsoo, Kai hyung.. maafkan aku dan terimakasih. Dengan begitu aku terpejam sempurna, tak ada lagi suara yang bisa menggangguku saat tidur. Benar-benar merasakan bagaimana rumah dan keluargaku yang selalu menyayangiku. Selamat tinggal.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**END**

* * *

**a/n :: Luhan sakit kanker sel darah putih, begitupun Sehun yang udah lebih dulu meninggal.**

**Apa ini?**

**Saya lagi gak tau mau buat ff kaya gimana lagi**

**Ini langsung aja kepikiran dan ngetik spontan.. maaf kalo feelnya gak dapet..**

**Mohon reviewnya**

**Hargai usaha penulis ya.. terimakasih**

**Bow~**


End file.
